Air treatment devices, such as fans, air purifiers, humidifiers, de-humidifiers, air conditioning units, etc., typically comprise at least an inlet and an outlet and some form of air treatment such as a fan. Air treatment devices of various shapes and sizes are known. However, many, if not all, current air treatment devices have designs that do not adequately address current issues associated with their use and operation.
For example, many air treatment devices employ intake louvers for receiving air into the devices. These louvers collect dust particles located in the air and require frequent cleaning Louvered structures, however, are generally difficult to clean. Spacing between louvers is typically narrow making cleaning dust from the louvers difficult.
Another issue noted with many conventional air treatment devices is that they do not adequately prevent air that exits the air outlet from immediately reentering the air treatment device through the air inlet. Recirculation of treated air into the device decreases the unit's capacity to receive untreated air.
An additional issue with many conventional air treatment devices is that their internal components are not easily accessible and are difficult to maintain and clean. One further issue is that many prior art air treatment devices are not aesthetically pleasing and appear bulky, obtrusive, or excessively imposing.